Adhesive backed, vapor permeable, plastic film wound dressings are sold in various sizes and shapes. Typically, they include a very thin vapor permeable plastic film or backing sheet coated with a medical grade adhesive (e.g. an acrylic adhesive). In some dressings, the adhesive surrounds an uncoated central window which may or may not include an absorbent pad (usually gauze) to cover the wound. The adhesive coating is covered usually by two relatively rigid release liners each of which covers one-half of the dressing. The release liners support the film, protect the adhesive coated areas of the dressing, and help preserve sterility. When the dressing is to be used, the release liners are peeled from the adhesive and the dressing then applied to the wound. Examples of such dressings are those sold by Sherwood Medical Company under the trademarks BLISTERFILM.RTM. and VIASORB.RTM..
A problem with dressings of the type described is that upon removal of the release liners, the very thin plastic film has a tendency to wrinkle, making it difficult to apply the dressing uniformly to the patient's skin. Furthermore, particularly in the case of relatively large dressings, if the adhesive surface should accidentally fold over and adhere to itself, it becomes difficult, if not impossible, to flatten the dressing so that it can be applied in a flattened condition to a patient. In some cases a badly wrinkled dressing must be discarded.